God Loves Ugly
by Enchanting Imagination
Summary: When Peggy Dupree finds herelf at low point, she discovers that a letter and boost of self confidence from someone unexpected can go along way. implied Peggy/Nate *song by jordin sparks* ONE SHOT


***I do not own the song or any of the characters!***

**Enjoy Everyone!**

* * *

"_It's not my fault that I'm different and not like her or Ella. I can only do so much to keep up my appearance- I can't help it if I actually have a butt and chest…"_

Margaret "Peggy" Dupree let out a deep cry of frustration and hurt as she walked away from one the practices rooms after she and Tess had gotten into it once again. Sure they have their arguments but this one was different, it had hit a nerve that Peggy had thought she had taken care of a long time ago.

"_Ok__ let's try this again from the top. This time I don't want anyone bumping into me because they can't tell right from left." Tess said as she glared at Ella and Peggy continually._

"_Ok sure."_

"_What ever…"_

"_Ok. 5, 6, 7, 8! Come on, Come on! Look at me-"Tess suddenly __stopped as she __felt her__self__ move up as her background singers bumped into her once again." Is it really that hard to follow simple dance steps? You two are such idiots!"_

"_Hey it was a simple mistake Tess, so just calm down." Peggy said as she moved to stand in front of the blond tyrant.__" Besides you were the one that wanted us to be standing so close together. The person you can blame is yourself."_

"_No this dance is fine! You are the problem!" Tess said as she raised her voice, trying to keep her back up in order._

"_Oh Really? What did I do wrong Tess?" Peggy said sarcastically as she prepared herself for the usual Tess insult, only this time it wasn't the usual._

"_This is the problem!" Tess said as she poked Peggy in the stomach." You need to lose ten pounds at least if you want to still be in this group__ and not running me __over__, with your thunder thighs__!__"_

"_Tess you know that is not true!" Ella said as she came to Peggy's defense.__" You know that she had a-"_

"_I don't care!__ I mean look at her__-pig much?" Tess said as she looked Peggy up and down as if she was the most disgusting thing she'd e__ver seen__." Even though starving your self is bad, it might actually do you some good__ again__."_

"_What is wrong with you Tess?" __Ella said as she tried figure out this sudden verbal attack on Peggy._

"_No its fine Ella…really." Peggy said as she held back her tears and walked out the door and headed back to her cabin, letting the sound of Tess shouting commands __fades__ away…_

"She knows... she _**knows **_that I went to rehab for it half of my freshman year!" Peggy said to herself as she let her tears fall freely." Why would she do that? "

Soon the cabin Peggy shared with Ella and Tess came into sight, and she ran inside quickly as she felt her emotions over come her once again. Once she was inside Peggy collapsed on the floor and cried and cried, remembering all the times when she was less than 100 pounds all the way until now. After a while all Peggy could do is just sob quietly and nothing more.

"Why can't I just be normal for once? That's all I'm asking!" Peggy cried out as she looked up to the sky, waiting for God to give her answer and then it hit her, well a breeze actually, but it hit her none the less. It was the only thing that could bring her back from this heartache.

"My folder, where is it?" Peggy said as she looked through her suit case and pulled out a green folder that held only one piece of paper. It was a letter her mom had written her before she died.

_Margaret__ Dupree _

_First off I want you to know that I love you more than life itself (even though I know your probably saying that you already know that.)_

_I know that this past year has been hard you with my going through chemo and your developing an eating disorder- I'm just glad that both of us are a__ble to get help for our illnesses__._

_I know your waiting for me to ask why you didn't come to your father and I__ when you started feeling ugly(which isn't true!) but I'm not going to because the only thing that matters now is that _

_your getting help, which I am so grateful for because I don't ever want you to feel that way again. Sweet heart I love you so much and I can't wait for you to come home- just remember that God l_

_oves you more than anything else- don't you ever forget that._

_-Mom_

"She's right. Someone always loves me no matter what." Peggy said as few tears escaped from her eyes as she thought of her mom. Peggy wiped her tears away and got up to look at herself in the mirror- this time to admire and not criticize.

" At least I have curves…" Peggy said as she smiled lightly in front of the mirror admiring her green mini dress and leggings, then took her out ponytail, letting her long hair fall about her shoulders." Yeah different is good."

Peggy turned towards her guitar and just looked at as she felt words come flowing into her mind and soon the tune followed_." You said that I wasn't pretty…"_ Quickly Peggy grabbed her guitar and headed for the lake so she could play in peace, away from the noise of Camp Rock. As she rounded the corner, Peggy ran into someone else that was heading in the opposite direction. This someone also carried a guitar and bore curly hair.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was going!" Nate said as he helped Peggy off the ground, taken in by her beauty.

"It's ok, I wasn't paying attention either." Peggy said then looked up to see who she bumped into." What are _you_ doing all the way over here? If anyone sees you…"

"Yeah I know. I was taking a walk since Shane is working on final jam and Jason is well…just being Jason." Nate said as he looked at Peggy. He was glad that she was a girl that didn't scream at the sight of him and the fact that she was cute didn't hurt either. Quickly his eyes meet hers and he noticed they were puffy and red." Are you ok? You look like you've been crying…"

"I'm fine really…" Peggy said as she tried to wipe anymore tears away from her eyes." It's nothing."

"Jason and Shane always come to me when ever they're having problems, just give it try." Nate said as he tried to help the girl before him. Even though he'd just meet her, Nate could tell there was more than "nothing" wrong with her." Oh, sorry I'm Nate by the way."

"Peggy- and don't worry about, it's something no one would understand." Peggy said as she looked away from him and headed for the lake." I'll see you later…"

"Hey I didn't mean to pry-"Nate stopped when he saw that Peggy was out of ear shot. He'd known the girl only a short amount but still he felt that he connected with her the moment they locked eyes. Slowly and quietly Nate followed Peggy, wanting to know about the girl he just met.

**

* * *

**

"Why was he being so nice? Not that I didn't mind .its just people like him don't care about anyone but themselves, like Tess…" Peggy said as she thought out loud while walking to the lake. As she walked, Peggy could have sworn she heard someone behind her but when she'd turn around it was nothing. Soon she reached the lake and sat down on the dock, letting her feet dangle over the edge.

"Ok - just let it out…" Peggy said quietly as she began to play her guitar, searching for the rhythm she'd heard before. Soon she began to hum along as she played and like she told herself; Peggy let it all out, the good and the bad.

_You said that I wasn't pretty  
So I just believed you  
And you said that I wasn't special  
So I lived that way  
With critical gazes and brutal amazement  
And how my reflection could be so imperfect  
With all of my blemishes, how could somebody want me?_

Peggy stopped as she thought of everything that Tess had said to her and other people who had said something about her appearance. Letting a lone tear slide down her cheek, Peggy failed to notice that someone was watching her as she continued to play.

_But God loves ugly  
He doesn't see the way I see  
Oh god takes ugly  
And turns it into to something that is beautiful  
Apparently I'm beautiful  
Cause you love me  
Whoa, oh_

"She is …wow." Nate said to himself as he struggled to find the words. As he continued to watch, Nate could feel and hear the passion and hope in her voice, but there was something else he could also hear and that was hurt.

_I tried to clean up the outside  
All shiny and new  
Worked over time to thin up and look right  
But inside I knew  
That deep in the bottom were secrets I thought I could try to ignore  
Old ghosts in my corridors  
Never get tired of haunting the past that's in me_

_But God loves ugly  
He doesn't see the way I see  
Oh god takes ugly  
And turns it into to something that is beautiful  
Apparently I'm beautiful  
Cause you love me  
Whoa, oh_

Peggy could feel herself crying as she sang her heart out but she didn't care. The only thing that was mattered to her was telling her story and she didn't care who heard it, because she knew she was finally free of all the hurt and pain she'd felt.

_Help me believe why you love me  
When I know you see  
You see everything  
Help me believe why you love me  
When I know you see  
Inside and you still say I'm beautiful_

_You're telling me I'm beautiful  
your screaming out I'm so beautiful  
and I'm finding out I'm beautiful  
you're making me so beautiful  
__and__ I can see I'm beautiful  
Cause you love me  
Whoa, oh_

"I know I'm loved so nothing else people say matters." Peggy said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, only this time they were tears of joy. Peggy got up to leave only to be greeted by someone she'd thought she'd left behind." How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you should be in final jam." Nate answered as he approached Peggy." You have a real shot at winning if you played that song."

"No offense but why are you still here? I mean there are girls at this camp that do anything to make sure they win final jam but you're standing here telling me I should enter and that I have a chance at winning." Peggy said as she met Nate's gaze.

"Because I can tell that your different, and different is good." Nate said sincerely, hoping that Peggy knew he meant it.

"Thanks." Peggy said as she walked past Nate, holding back a smile.

"Wait where are you going?" Nate called out as he watched Peggy walk away.

"To get ready for final jam!" Peggy called back before she disappeared around the corner. As Peggy headed back to her cabin she had already figured out how she was going to tell Tess she quit. She couldn't explain it but Peggy felt everything around her slowly begin to change- but she didn't care because she knew it was the good kind of change she needed. Yes, Margaret "Peggy" Dupree was finally becoming into the person she always wanted to be.

* * *

**The song i used is by jordin sparks- i really think its a beautiful song and anyone who is a fan will love it so check it out on youtube!**


End file.
